The Difference Between Night and Day
by Tsuki Silverbane
Summary: Sasuke just wanted to start over. A new life in a place where no one knew him. But no matter where he went memories and regrets followed him. She's no help either. She who reminds him too much of a certain blonde dobe-And he cant stay away SasuXoc NaruHin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The original chapter one was pretty cut and dry, so I'm re-posting it. This time with a little more meat to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters... no matter how much I wish to.

**Tsuki-chan: Hello everyone. Tsuki-chan here. This is my first fanfic on the site. I hope you like it.**

**Naru: Of course they will. It's about me!**

**Tsuki-chan: Eh well...**

**Naru: It IS about me, right?**

**Sasu: Hn. Dobe.**

**Tsuki-chan: Sorry, Naruto. You're not even in this chapter.**

**Naru: WHAT!**

**Tsuki-chan: Now, now. I promise you'll come in later.**

**Sasu: Can we just get to the story, please?**

**Naru: And they say I'm the impatient one.**

**Sasu: I'm just sick and tired of your whinning.**

**Naru: You know what, teme-**

**Tsuki-chan: All right, then. Without further ado, here's chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Seeing Red.<p>

The building looked harmless enough. A simple four-story structure that was more windows than walls. It was very modern in style but still had a feel of age to it. All in all, it was a pretty welcoming place. But for some reason that he couldn't for-the-life-of-him pinpoint, Sasuke dreaded entering it. It was like all the positive energy the place radiated was repelling him. And it pissed him off.

'Might as well get this over with,' Sasuke thought. Sighing, the raven-haired youth stalked up the concrete stairs and reached for on of the double doors... Only to have it slam in his face.

Sasuke jumped back and grabbed his nose. Yes, this place was definitely trying to get rid of him, and things were already getting physical. For a moment, the Uchiha contemplated leaving the country and finding another place to disappear into.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" a voice squeaked. The raven glared at the cause of his misfortune. A group of girls stood before him in shock, the brunette in front becoming frantic. 'Great, just what I need,' he thought.

"Do I look alright to you?" the Uchiha snarled back. Thankfully, his nose wasn't broken but it sure as hell was bleeding. The panicked brunette took one look at the mess and screamed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and- God, I'm sorry!"

"Stop apoligizing and get out of my way," Sasuke said as he shoved the girl aside. The dark aura surrounding him made most of the other girls work fast to obey him.

"Hey, she said she was sorry. Give her a break, will ya?"

Stopping directly within the doorway, Sasuke turned to glare at the one who spoke to him. Another girl, one obviously not a part of the original group, met his eyes in a dead stare. Her dark-brown eyes were even and defiant, like they were daring him to say something to set her off. She wasn't pretty like the other girls, but that wasn't to say she was without her own appeal. Jet-black hair ran well past her shoulders and were tipped with a deep crimson that reminded Sasuke of his Sharingan. Red painted lips frowned at him as he stared at the new girl.

"Say something, ya prick!" she yelled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This girl was getting on his already raw nerves. He huffed out a short "Hn" before completely entering the building. The Uchiha wasn't even five steps inside before he heard the door swing open again.

"Wow, you sure do have an extensive vocabulary," The black-and-red haired girl drawled behind him. "What are you, a caveman?"

Sasuke decided it was best to ignore the girl and nurse his bloody nose. He didn't need anymore problems today. 'Maybe she'll just get bored and walk away,' he thought to himself.

"And now, you're too cool to talk to me," the girl in question sighed. She purposefully put herself in his field of vision and began walking backwards. "Y'know you'd be pretty cute if you weren't such a cold-hearted bastard."

"..."

"But I bet you hear that all the time, don't you?"

"..."

"From both batting teams."

Ok, this girl was definitely pushing it. "Do you want something?"

"It speaks!' the dark-skinned girl gasped, mockingly. "And here I thought I was talking to a poll with legs."

Twitch. "Then why do you keep talking?"

"Because it obviously bugs you," the girl smirked.

Sasuke glared at her once more.

"Oh relax, will you? I'm not your enemy."

"Hn." For some reason he highly doubted that.

"So is this your first year of college?"

"What's it to you?"

"Is that a yes?"

'Why the fuck can't this girl take a hint?' Sasuke thought. He could feel a vein bulge over his left eye that threatened to burst at any given moment.

"Are we back to the silent treatment? I so thought we were past that."

"Stop acting like we're good buddies," the raven growled. "I don't know you, and quite frankly I don't give a flying fuck. So back off."

"Aw, but we're bonding."

"Who'd want to bond with a pipsqueak like you?"

The girl's mocha skin began to flush.

"I-I am NOT a pipsqueak!" She shreiked.

"Keep telling yourself that, shorty. What are you, five-foot-one?"

"Five-foot-four, thank you very much. And I'd rather be short than emo any day."

"Who the hell are you calling emo?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing as you're the only pale-skinned, pretty boy around with an 'I-hate-the-world' expression, I'm gonna say you, genius."

The bell blared throughout the halls.

"Well, looks like it's class time," the girl sighed. "Try not to get lost on campus ok, Emo-boy?"

Oh, if looks could kill. "I think I can manage."

"Whatever you say. Oh and let me be the first to welcome you to Ashwell University. See ya 'round, prick!"

As the girl ran off, Sasuke contemplated for a second time just abandoning the whole 'school' idea. But that would be the same as running away. Uchihas don't run away. For any reason.

'So what are you doing, now?' his inner self asked.

"I'm making a fresh start," the raven murmurred. Then he continued down the hallway along with the sea of students.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki-chan: So what d'you think?<strong>

**Sasu: WTF was that?**

**Tsuki-chan: Um the first chapter?**

**Sasu: You gave me a bloody nose!**

**Naru: I thought that was pretty funny, teme.**

**Sasu: Shut up, you stupid side-character dobe.**

**Naru: Am NOT!**

**Tsuki-chan: Boys, please. Not now.**

**Naru: *pouts* When do I show up, Tsuki-chan?**

**Tsuki-chan: Soon, Naru-chan, I promise. *under breath* Probably not, though.**

**Naru: What was that?**

**Tsuki-chan: I said 'Who wants ramen?'**

**Naru: Ramen? Where?**

**Sasu: Dobe.**

**Tsuki-chan: So there you have it. R&R Pretty Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... for the time being.

**Tsuki-chan: Hey everyone! Welcome to the next installment of Night and Day! I've been working hard to get it out!**

**Sasu: As if. You were goofing off online again.**

**Tsuki-chan: Th-that's not true!**

**Sasu: Whatever you say.**

**Naru: What'cha got in store this time? **

**Tsuki-chan: I'm introducing some new characters! And also one 'not-so-new' character.**

**Naru: Does that mean I'm in it this time?**

**Tsuki-chan: *turns red* Oh, ah... You'll have to wait and see?**

**Naru: Okay! *hums happily***

**Sasu: *whispers* You really shouldn't get his hopes up.**

**Tsuki-chan: Shut up, Baka Sasuke! Now onto chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Snake's Den<p>

Sasuke sat across from the school dean wearing his usual bored expression. It didn't help that the middle-aged woman droned on about things that had absolutely nothing to do with him. Honestly, if she said one more thing about the 1800's, somebody was gonna die a slow, horrible death.

"And that's why people give chocolates on Valentine's Day," said Dean Meriweather. "Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to have gotten off topic. Where were we again?"

The pale youth couldn't help but let out an exassperated sigh. It seemed that all the women he met today had an incredible knack of getting on his nerves.

"You were introducing yourself." _An hour and a half ago,_ Sasuke thought.

"Ah, yes, that's right!" said the woman, cheerfully. Adjusting her thick-rimmed glasses, the dean smiled. "I am Dean Priscilla Meriweather."

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He had already been there much longer than he wanted to be. The last thing he needed was to return to square one. Thankfully, the door swung open right then. A young woman bursted into the room looking as if she'd just biked the Tour de France. Her bleach-blonde hair was slick with sweat under a black cowboy hat and a bright red flush covered her face. Her clothes were dishevelled and held large sweat stains. The blonde ran up to the dean's desk and slammed her hands down.

"Aunt Sissy!" the woman yelled frantically. "There's a fight goin' on 'round Storm Hall! I need y'all teh-" The woman paused as she finally took notice of the pale youth also in the office. Her hazel eyes did a once over, quickly noting the raven's stunning features before she spoke. "Well, howdy."

Sasuke didn't give much regard to the newcomer. All that came from the youth was an acknowledging "hn".

"Not much of a talker, are ya, sug'?" the blonde dead-panned.

"Becca, let me introduce you to the new transfer student, Sasuke Uchiha," the dean smiled. "Sasuke, this is my niece, Rebecca Frost."

"Now, that's Professuh Frost teh y'all, Aunt Sissy," Becca stated as she straightened her hat. "Ah do teach hir afta all." The wink she gave Sasuke made that annoying twitch over his left eye come back with a vengence.

"Professor," he said with a newly found, but straining, patience. "Wasn't there something urgent you needed to discuss with Dean Meriweather?"

"Ah, shoot, that's right!" Becca refocused onto the reason she came to her aunt in the first place. "Aunt Sissy, it's them Blacknet Bruthers, again!"

"Oh, dear. That's the third time this month."

"Aunt Sissy, somethin's gotta be dun 'bout them boys. They've dun been reeking havoc evah since they got hir. It's high time they got themselves a good hiding for the mischief they've been causin'. And don't you go denyin' it, ne'ther."

"Yes, I suppose a slap on the wrist won't suffice anymore, will it?" the dean sighed. "They're good boys, really. They just don't know how to keep their noses clean." The older woman got up from her seat. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. It looks as if there's a slight problem that needs my attention. I trust you can find your way around campus?"

The question irked him. Hearing it reminded Sasuke of the girl with the black-and-red hair. _'Try not to get lost on campus ok, Emo-Boy?' _Hmph. As if Sasuke Uchiha would get lost. Uchihas _don't_ get lost. It was ridiculous to even consider the thought.

"I'll be ok," he said cooly. Grabbing his bag, the raven got up and turned to leave.

"Oh wait, Sasuke," the dean chimed. "Take Becca with you."

"A-Aunt Sissy-" stammered Becca.

"Now, Becca. I'm not so old that I can't break up a simple fight on my own. Besides, you know the campus better than anyone."

"Dean Meriweather, that isn't necessary-" Sasuke started before he too was cut off.

"Nonsense!" said the dean. "Becca's going with you and that's final." She got behind both of them and presisted to shove the two of them out the door. "Now off you go. I've got duties that must be taken care of, and I will not be listening to any arguing. Oh, and Sasuke, let me formally welcome to our beloved university. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

With that, the door to the dean's office shut with an audible click. Two sets of eyes glared at the barrier. Finally after a long stretch of silence, Becca sighed.

"Honestly, now," she said. "Ah just don't know goes on in that head of hur's, sometimes."

"Hn." Sasuke gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Alright, sugah. Might as well get ya to yur first class. What'cha got?" Sasuke handed her his schedule. "Calculus II, huh? Looks like ya got Professuh Naga, then." A look of disgust and pity briefly played over the blonde's face. "Not the teacher ah woulda picked for yur first day. C'mon, sug', let's shake a tail feathuh."

#~~~#

'God, can this class get any more _boring_?' Chelsea thought to herself. She sat at her desk and doodled in her notebook. Every now and then, she would pause to tuck a few red-tipped strands of hair behind her ear.

"Miss Albert," a voice sneered. The mocha-skinned youth looked up at her teacher. The tall male's cold eyes were boring into her with obvious annoyance. Chelsea had been under that pressuring gaze too many times to have it really effect her, but she could still feel the dark aura that her teacher radiated everytime he glared at someone.

"Yes, Professor Naga?" the girl smiled.

"I do wish you'd remember that this is a math class, not an art class," the professor said, coldly. "The next time I catch you doodling in my class, you will be visiting the dean's office. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Chelsea said. "I'll take care not to get caught next time."

Stifled laughs were heard in the background. Professor Naga's face became cross, but as always, Chelsea could see a hint of amusement playing in the man's eyes. She never quite understood the look, but hey, who was she to complain.

A knock came to the door.

"What is it?" the professor said, composing himself. The door swung open. Chelsea smiled as Becca strolled into the room. Even if she wasn't in her class, the chemistry professor was easily one of the youth's favorite teachers.

"Professor Frost," the math teacher smiled. "You're looking lovely, as always."

"Can it, Naga," the blonde woman growled. "I ain't hir to be friendly."

"Then why, praytell, are you disturbing my class?"

"Gotcha a new student," said Becca, stepping to the side. "In ya go, sugah. Don't be shy, now."

All eyes were on the doorway. For a moment, no one came in. But sure enough, a pale boy waltzed in. Chelsea was delighted to see it was the same young man she'd ran into earlier. 'This is gonna be fun,' she thought to herself.

"Well, who do we have here?" Professor Naga grinned. The raven didn't answer.

"This hir is Sas'ke Uchiha," Becca said, jabbing a thumb in the boy's direction. "The dean asked me teh show 'im teh 'is first class."

"Welcome, Mr. Uchiha. You may take the open seat over there by Miss Albert."

"Yes, sir," the raven said in a strained voice. Sasuke persisted to glare at the math professor as he walked to the designated seat. As soon as he sat down, Chelsea grinned at him.

"Well, I best be gettin' on out, now," Becca drawled. "Enjoy, the rest of yur class, kids."

With that, the blonde left and Professor Naga returned to his lecture. Chelsea watched Sasuke for a moment. For some reason, his gaze never left the professor. And it was none too friendly, either. Deciding that Sasuke needed to be disctracted, the dark girl tapped his shoulder. Of course, that only caused the pale youth to glare at her instead.

"We meet again, prick," she said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"I'm Chelsea, by the way. We didn't exactly introduce ourselves the first time."

"..."

"So did you get lost somewhere?" asked Chelsea, teasingly. "Is that why the dean had Becca hold your hand?"

The glare that came from the Uchiha turned so deadly, Chelsea could have sworn his ebony eyes bled to a deep crimson.

"Listen up, you bitch," Sasuke spat out. "I'm _not_ in the mood to deal with you. So leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone."

For a moment, time stood still. Chelsea couldn't help but stare blankly at the boy next to her. 'H-he didn't!' her mind screamed. 'He didn't! He did _not_ just call me a _bitch!_'

"Ah, so you do know how to shut up," the raven smirked.

Chelsea didn't say anything. She didn't even get angry. All she did was calmly shut her Calculus, take a deep breath, and smile at the Uchiha.

And then she proceeded to slam said Calculus book right into the male's cocky face.

#~~~#

Pain shot through Sasuke's face as he was hit for the second time that day. Again, his nose began to bleed.

"Oh, Sasuke, are you alright?" Chelsea asked mockingly.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"The new kid seems to have a bloody nose," the black-and-red haired girl told him. "I think someone should take him to see the nurse."

"YOUR THE REASON I HAVE A GODDAMN BLOODY NOSE!" Sasuke screamed. As soon as he said that, Chelsea's eyes shinned with a dangerous glee.

"...Wait, you were having an erotic fantasy about me?"

Sasuke stared at her in awe. He could not believe this girl. Not only had she hit him, but she also humiliated him infront of their peers, and all within five minutes of his being there. He knew all eyes were on him. Denying her statement outright would only make things worse. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was played. And to be brutally honest, he didn't know whether he wanted to kill the bitch or aplaud her.

"Ahem," a voice sounded. Sasuke broke out of his stupor. He glanced at the man who was supposedly their teacher. "Mr. Uchiha," the professor said, blankly. "Regardless of what's going on in that pubescent mind of yours, I suggest you tend to that nose of yours before you ruin your textbook."

"Yes, sir," the raven murmured. "I'll have to use the restroom."

"Then, by all means go. But don't dawdle."

"Yes, sir."

Sasuke excused himself from the classroom. By the time he got to the bathroom, his nose had almost completely stopped bleeding. The raven washed the blood off his face and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. So far, nothing had gone as expected for him. He was suppose to blend in with the others, not stand out like this. He definitely wasn't suppose to be a goddamn laughing stalk. But worst of all, he was suppose to be in a place where no one knew him.

So then why was Orochimaru his fucking Calculus teacher?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki-chan: There you have it. What'll Sasuke do now that his old mentor is back?<strong>

**Naru: Hey, I wasn't in this one, either!**

**Tsuki-chan: Oh, um, you see... I have to save the best for last. Yeah, that's it!**

**Naru: Oh, I get it, now.**

**Sasu: *twitches* You're kidding me. _Another_ hit to the face?**

**Tsuki-chan: It was bound to happen, Sasuke. Maybe if you didn't act like you had a stick up your ass 24/7 you wouldn't get hurt.**

**Sasu: *uchiha death glare***

**Naru: *sweatdrop* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Naruto or it's characters. So please ignore the cries for help coming from my basement.

**Tsuki-chan: Howdy, all! Welcome back to the next installment of Night and Day!**

**Naru & Sasu: *evil glares***

**Tsuki-chan: ...What?**

**Sasu: Where the hell have you been?**

**Tsuki-chan: Um... Out and about?**

**Naru: You've been neglecting your work. **

**Sasu: *folds arms* Slacker.**

**Tsuki-chan: C'mon guys, don't be mean. I just haven't had time to write.**

**Naru: 'Cause you were too busy goofing off on youtube.**

**Tsuki-chan: Was NOT!**

**Sasu: Can we just get to the story please?**

**Tsuki-chan: Yeah whatever. Here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Old Friends, New Enemies<p>

Chelsea lay under her favorite willow tree and gazed up at the sky. She watched the clouds roll by without much interest. Her thoughts were still on the prick. She felt more than a little guilty about hitting him like she did. But who could blame her? There's no way in hell any woman would let an insult like that slide without some sort of retaliation. Chelsea just happened to be a little more violent than others.

Still, the youth couldn't deny the tiny thread of regret that pulled at her mind. She had wanted to make friends with the raven-haired boy, and the incident definitely counted as a step in the wrong direction. 'Only thing to do now is apologize,' Chelsea thought. She sighed.

"Damn, what happened to _you_?"

Chelsea glanced up at the figure above her. "Hey, Karin."

The redhead smirked at the girl beneath her. Her glasses reflected the sun's light, partially hiding her crimson eyes. Karin knelt down beside her friend.

"So, gonna tell me what's up?" she asked, jabbing the girl slightly.

"Nothing really," Chelsea shrugged.

"Oh c'mon, you're hardly ever like this. Spill."

A dark glint showed in the girl's gaze that made Chelsea shudder. There wasn't any way she was going to get out of talking. So, she laughed and sat up.

"Alright, alright," Chelsea said. "If you must know, it's a guy-"

"I knew it!" the redhead squealed. "What's his name? Is he cute? Did'ya ask him out yet?"

"Calm down, Red. It's not like that."

"What, is he bothering you or something?" Suddenly, Karin's face lit up. "Maybe he has a crush on _ you_!"

Chelsea brought a hand to her mouth, trying to hide a burst of laughter. "I doubt it. The guy looks like he'd rip his own arm off before he'd ever ask any girl, let alone me, out on a date. Besides, he's a complete prick. Why any decent female would give him the time of day is beyond me."

"Not worth your time, then?"

"Not in the slightest."

"So what's the problem?"

Chelsea sighed. "The problem is, I kinda humiliated him in the middle of Calculus, and now I feel a little guilty."

The redhead flashed a knowing smile. She was fully aware of the damage her young friend could do when she was provoked. "Did he deserve it?"

"Sorta."

"Then your fine." Karin stood. "Chels, your not the type of person who'd publically attack people without a reason. If he had it coming to him, then you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I still feel bad, though."

"Whaddya mean 'probably'? I AM right!" Karin smirked. "And I know what'll cheer you up. How 'bout a movie night over at my dorm tonight?"

A black eyebrow rose. "Movie night?"

"Yep, complete with pizza and junk food. I even got that new anime you wanted to see."

"Nuh-uh! That new yaoi?" Karin smirked at her friend. Any mention of yaoi related anime, and the girl was like putty in the hand.

"That mean you're interested?" she said, arching her brow.

"As long as there's chocolate, popcorn, and yaoi, Red, I am so there!"

"Good. See you at eight!"

With that, the redhead walked off. Chelsea stretched and let herself fall back to the ground.

#~~~#

Sasuke had had enough of this school. The headmaster was a mindless fruitloop, the girls were just as raving mad as they've always been, and that fucking snake freak was here! And if all that wasn't enough, there was a certain dark-haired bitch who seemed to have it out for him. Obviously, coming to this place wasn't his most brilliant of ideas.

A small knock came to his door. Growling, Sasuke got off his dorm bed and opened it. On the other side of the doorway stood a young man. He was lean and tall, with rust-colored hair that barely touched his ears. The young man leaned against Sasuke's doorframe, flashing him a cocky smile. The Uchiha glared.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he sneered.

The other male just grinned. "Big Bro was right," he said. "You are an ass."

"And you haven't answered my question."

"Right, sorry." The man straightened and offered a small bow. "Name's Nicoli Blacknet, younger of the Blacknet Brothers."

Sasuke started to close the door. Before he could shut it completely, though, a foot stopped his progress.

"Whoa there," Nicoli said. "At least hear me out before you slam the door in my face."

The raven-haired glared. "Cut to the chase, then. You're starting to bore me."

Nicoli laughed. That annoying twitch over Sasuke's eye returned. What was it about the people here that kept getting on his nerves?

"I'll try not to waste your time, then," Nicoli said, his amber eye gleaming. "See, Big Bro and I heard you had a little bit of a mishap with a certain young lady."

Sasuke smirked. "What, is one of you dating her or something?"

"Heh, far from it. That girl's been a pain for us for quite some time now. So, I figured maybe the three of us could work something out. Big Bro wasn't too psyched about the idea, but he'll come around."

The Uchiha heir didn't respond. Nicoli's smirk grew wider. "Well, kid? You in or not?"

"Not." Sasuke shut the door, again.

Again, Nicoli stopped him. "C'mon, kid. You can't honestly say that you don't want to get even with the bitch."

"Whether or not I get even is my business. I refuse to get caught up in your childishness." The glare he sent was enough to make the other wince.

"Have it your way, kid," Nicoli said, hands up in front of him. "But the offer stands if you change your mind." With that, the young man walked away.

Sasuke watched him walk off before shutting and locking his door. There was something about the visitor that set him off. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

Making his way back to the bed, Sasuke flipped the mattress, revealing his stash of weaponry. Kunai, shuriken, paper bombs; the Uchiha had it all, but in short supply. Especially, if Orochimaru was around. He'd have to stock up, soon.

Sighing, Sasuke returned the bed to its original position. Was it just him, or was this whole idea turning into more of a headache than it was worth?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki-chan: So what d'ya think?<strong>

**Naru: Uh, Tsuki-chan?**

**Tsuki-chan: Yes, Naruto?**

**Naru:... What's yaoi?**

**Tsuki-chan:...**

**Sasu: *face-palms***

**Naru: What?**

**Tsuki-chan: Maybe it's best that you didn't know. **

**Naru: But I wanna know!**

**Sasu: Look it up, dobe. **

**Naru: Fine, I will! *runs off***

**Tsuki-chan: *runs after him* Naruto, don't do it! We have to maintain your purity! **

**Sasu: *rolls eyes* Read and review, people.**


End file.
